Wind and Rain
by Cat Silver
Summary: AU - "Save me..." - Sesshoumaru, a high school student, meets a girl named Kagura. This black haired mystery soon drags him into a world of near rape, violence, kidnapping, and vile personalities orchestrated by her older half-brother Naraku.
1. Kagura Sode

BUZZZZZZ

"Mmf," a most intelligent sound made by the waking demon. Growling beneath his pillow he reached out with long claws to snatch the alarm clock off the bedside table and hurl it at the wall. Sadly it was a crushing blow as the poor thing crunched and fell to the floor a hapless pile of debris. The hand slumped again after the murder before Sesshoumaru shot bolt upright in realization!

"Oh... _bloody_ hell!" He rolled out of his bed dropping on all fours like a cat and scrambled over grabbing his jeans and tugging them on over his nice plaid boxers. Grabbing a halfway clean white shirt he tossed it on and stumbled down the stairs trying to tug his head through the armhole. Noticing his predicament her switched holes and one arm in, one arm out, stuffed a couple pieces of toast in the toaster.

Pulling his shirt on he grabbed the coffee pot and filled his special mug. Drinking deeply of the precious brew the toaster popped and he snatched the toast. His sleepy little brother tumbled down the stairs just managing to catch the slice of toast aimed at his head.

"Eat. Get your stuff. Hurry!" Sesshoumaru growled between bites. Galvanized into action Inuyasha did as he was told while Sesshy read the usual sticky notes left by the parents.

"Yadda yadda, missing for dinner, yadda, 20 bucks for pizza. Great." Sesshoumaru snatched up his backback and heaved it over his shoulder, "Come on runt or I'm leaving ya!" Inuyasha yelped and scurried outdoors into the blinding sunshine and hopped in the back of his Brother's white truck.

Smirking Sesshoumaru glanced both ways before slamming her into reverse and lurching free of the driveway. Another slam on the gearshift and they were off.

"Got your lunch?"

"Yes Fluffy!"

He sighed, "Inuyasha, is it so hard to call me Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Fluffy!"

Pausing to reflect Sesshoumaru slammed on the brakes sending little Inuyasha slamming into he back of the passenger seat. Chuckling he continued driving as the little curmudgeon started cursing a blue streak. Pulling up at the Junior High, he watched his imp of a brother slink out of the truck to be greeted by the twins Kikyo and Kagome. Well fine they weren't really twins, but they seemed to copy each other without even realizing it. Possibly they were clones. Ignoring his brother's farewell wave as the pair marched him over to Sango and Miroku, Sesshy took off towards his High school.

Pulling up into a parking stall next to the Principal he leapt out of the car and hurried into the building and hit his classroom just as the bell rang. Ignoring his classmates, and showing minimal signs of relief he strutted over to his seat and sat down. Upright and elegant as he always was.

Beside him, Jaken waved frantically to catch the attention of his sensei. Sesshoumaru sent him a light glare and leaned back a bit in his chair to get comfortable as the toad like boy immediately stopped waving and looked sheepish. The Teacher ignored them, and started taking roll call.

The assorted heres were interrupted as a girl marched into the room. Dark shiny black hair in an elegant bun, light colored skin, 3 beaded earring dangling from each ear. She wore dark clothing, covered in belts and chains, her T-shirt proclaimed "Bitch." and it fit her. She was for the most part normal, but her eyes! Seductive red, bright and quick, she gazed thoughtfully over the class, the eyes of a demoness.

Sesshoumaru gazed lightly at her, toying with his pencil. She caught his eye, expecting him to stand down but he only gained the slightest smirk. She adopted a glare that only served to amuse him further.

"Yes, uh miss?" the Teacher sounded slightly annoyed at this minor interruption.

"Yo, I'm Kagura Sode," she stated, a demanding tone in her voice, disregarding Sesshoumaru.

The Teacher nodded, "Ahh yes the new student. Class this is-"

"I think they herd me the first time," she interrupted with a smirk. Sesshoumaru leaned forward slightly, this one, _interested_ him...

* * *

"Sode, Wing. Such a lovely name for you." Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagura. The tiniest hint of a smile hid behind those amber eyes. Kagura didn't even glance up for the slice of pizza she was meticulously dissecting. Sesshoumaru waiting a moment, hurt he could be ignored but not showing it in the least. 

"Ooh! Olive," Kagura popped it into her mouth and seemed ecstatic about her find. Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow, an odd one Kagura was for sure. Kagura's eyes finally found his. She smirked.

"Whatcha want Fuzzy?" Seshoumaru's eyebrow quirked even more of an angle and his vein showed. Why did people insist on calling him names usually used for puppies and kitties?

"I, Sesshoumaru, was hoping to ask you if you needed any help finding your way around the school, perhaps around town since you seemed to have moved here." Kagura's smirk faltered slightly.

"Are you trying to ask me out Fuzz?" Sesshy shrugged lightly snagging a sausage from her pizza. What happened took him completely off guard. She decked him, with her milk carton.

"HEY!" he jumped up, now completely soaked in the very wet already turning sour oh-God-my-hair-is-ruined liquid. Resisting the urge to shake like a dog and soak the entire area in this wretched drink Sesshoumaru went very tense glaring at Kagura. She ignored him devouring another olive.

Fuming Sesshoumaru stalked away to try and save his precious long silver hair. He bumped into Jaken on his way towards the Bathroom and the poor toad boy found himself stuffed in a very disgusting trashcan.

* * *

Snatching a pair of towels from his locker he slid into the boys' locker rooms. Between classes was the perfect time to shower. Sesshoumaru rinsed his clothes in a sink and laid them out so they could partially dry. Stripping and dashing under the nearest faucet he immediately began to scrub his hair, the steaming water sliding over his nicely muscled abs. He brushed his fingers through his long mane, sniffing lightly and snatching his shampoo and dumping a handful on himself. He set to fiercely scrubbing with the strawberry scented liquid.

* * *

Happy now, since he smelled of his favorite strawberry shampoo he stalked out of the showers with a towel around his waist scrubbing his hair. Only to be shocked as he found Kagura peering around for possibly a gym teacher. She caught sight of him and sweatdropped. 

"Ah. Guys locker room. I think... I'll just be... ah Going..." she managed, eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru's nicely bare chest. Sesshoumaru watched blinking slightly as she stumbled out of the room. Shrugging he returned to his now only slightly damp clothing and dressed himself. Maybe she was interested. This certianly made things easier.

--

(AN: Yar! And so starts another fic I'll probably never finish. Note my facination with the lovelies and showers. I shoulda probably made it longer but whatever. XD -slams a disclaimer down here-

Not mine. If it was it wouldn't be a fanfic now would it?

REVIEWWWW!)


	2. Naraku Sode

Kagura slid home after school, and trouncing Sesshoumaru in whatever gym thing they had done. To be truthful she couldn't really remember anything past trying to damage him. Fumbling with the keys she carried she finally unlocked her door and slipped into her house. Tiptoeing towards the staircase she cringed when she heard a rough voice. 

"Kagura," he was drunk again. The girl bowed her head and set her bag on the staircase before walking you to him and bowing deeply. He was dark haired boy, unkempt curls around his shoulders, hateful sharp eyes, his breath smelled of sour beer. Her older stepbrother, the disgusting beast he was.

"Yes Master Naraku?" she was polite to him, she had to be. He reached out and grabbed her arm roughly dragging her onto the couch, and consequentially him. He ran a dirty finger down her cheek and she forced herself to be still. If she cringed he might hit her. She didn't want to explain the bruises.

"Such beauty, all mine," he leaned forward to breath on her neck and she closed her eyes, making fist to control herself. He seemed to think this reaction was because she wanted him because he reached up and grabbed her breast before kissing her deeply. She nearly gagged at the taste and he pulled away smirking.

"That's all you get now dear sister. So naughty, what would _Mother_ say," Kagura pulled away, their mother was dead and he knew it. He waved a hand dismissively and turned on the TV. Kagura sighed in thankfulness that he did not take it further and bowed once more taking off to her room as fast as she could manage. Locking her door she hurried into her small bathroom and gargled thoroughly.

* * *

The next day after school Sesshoumaru nipped into a seat on the bleachers, adjusting his blue tinted sunglasses.

"Finally free time," he chuckled to himself. His brother was practicing for a play and Sesshy had an entire glorious hour to himself. Stretching widely he leaned back, crossing his arms under his head and attempted not to sink into a nap right there in the warm sunshine.

He was interrupted from his sunbathing time when a dark shadow slid over him. Tilting his glasses down slightly he eyed the person who dare interrupt his sun. They must be punished. Kagura smirked down at him and Sesshoumaru yawned widely readjusting his sunglasses and closing his eyes. She wasn't worth it. Really it was his choice.

Kagura lost her smirk when he ignored her. She immediately placed a foot on his side and shoved him between the seats of the bleachers. Sesshoumaru found himself squished into the small space, his perfect hair scattered around him as the bitch took his seat. Restraining a growl to keep his dignity he merely sat up, brushed his hair back, and laid back down, using her lap as a headrest.

She looked disgusted when he dropped himself into her lap and made to shove him away. Sesshy bared his fangs every so slightly and Kagura rethought her position before sighing and stealing his sunglasses. He blinked into the sunlight as she placed them delicately on her nose and gazed out at the soccer game on the field.

"Give those back," he demanded his voice as cool as ever.

"Get off my lap," she returned.

"No."

"Then no glasses."

"...Hag."

"Idiot."

"Bitch."

"What compliment my doggy dearest," she smiled, leaning back and enjoying her power. He simmered lightly, although if you didn't know where to look he was merely laying there. Kagura chuckled and Sesshoumaru blatantly ignored her laughter, attempting to nap on her lap.

"So, from Japan?" he glanced up and regretted it as the sun was directly in his eyes.

"How'd you guess?" Kagura asked boredly, watching the tiny uniformed boys attempt to kick the ball around. A Small greenish one immediately tripped and was kicked into the goal.

"I have my sources." Kagura glared down at him and he actually attempted a smile. She rolled her eyes and took off his glasses and gently placed them on his face. He blinked and while he was off guard Kagura shoved him off her lap and got up to leave.

Landing with an 'oof' Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her leg, "Hey where do you think you're going?"

"Home, my Brother gets angry if I don't come home quickly," Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow, he sensed a slight tremor fear for a second there, but it was already gone. Now why wasn't she looking at him anymore?

"Oh ho, what if I want to talk to you some more?" he clung boldly to her ankle as she attempted to kick him off.

Throwing her eyes to the heavens Kagura sighed, "Fine, walk me home."

"Why not," Sesshy let go of her rolling onto his feet and then pausing, "Why don't you lead the way?" Kagura rolled her eyes again and started off, Sesshoumaru at her side.

* * *

Kagura was walking proudly, she had managed to make the cold hearted boy laugh. Sesshoumaru smiled briefly at her as they paused outside her home.

"So Seeya," she raised her eyebrows as he didn't make any move to leave, "Goodbye?" Sesshy leaned bored-ly on her fence. Kagura paused, what did he want? Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to her house then back once or twice and she turned to leave only to get a clawed hand around her wrist.

"Hey! I walked you home! I should get a drink or something," Kagura looked down for a second and then smiled very widely in his face. Letting go in surprise Sesshy stepped back and Kagura took off to her house. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door only to find Sesshy leaning on one hand above her head.

"Hey now that was just rude," he muttered, looking hurt. Kagura glared and stepped back.

"Go away." If he were a lesser man he might have twitched, however he did fall over when the door he happened to be leaning on suddenly swung open. In less than a moment Sesshoumaru found himself being held up by one of the ugliest humans he'd ever laid eyes on. He nearly yelped but instead stood up slowly and brushed himself off.

"Kagura, who is this?" grated the dark haired man. Sesshoumaru stepped behind Kagura, not that he was scared or anything, this guy just had some raunchy breath. Kagura seemed to have frozen in place.

"I asked who this was Kagura," the way he said her name sounded like an insult. Sesshoumaru finally decided to speak up.

"I'm Sesshoumaru," he stated plainly, the boy looked him over and gave a disgusted sneer.

"Naraku," he put out a hand, a very dirty hand might I add, and Sesshoumaru unwillingly took it. The handshake was like being put in a vise, Kagura shifted almost imperceptibly away from the hand before stepping up beside him.

"Sesshoumaru, my step brother Naraku, Naraku, Sesshoumaru a friend from school," she said quietly, clinging to her bag. Naraku looked to her and then Sesshoumaru before leering with his yellowed teeth.

"Nice to meet you, boy. I'm sorry but me and my sister have something to discuss, _privately_," Sesshoumaru found himself staring at a closed door a second later, the lock snapping into place. He shrugged at the abrupt goodbye when he heard the sound of a solid slap connecting with someone and a thump. He darted back to the house and slammed his fist into it several times.

"Hello is everyone okay?" He heard soft sobbing but, no one came to the door. He waited a while before he went home and decided something had to be done.

* * *

(Okay. Ew. Naraku disgusts me. Lets all kill him, now. –hacks- Well then that was a new venture for me, Abusiveness and Molestation! … Ewewewwewewewwww!!! –hack again- Okay I'm done. Review! PLEASE! I want to know how this is turning out! Should I even continue it?! ) 


	3. Rin Oreru

(Thanks to my reviewers who have begged me to keep going. -who knows why- You've got a new chapter. Thank them by reading and reviewing their fics. ))

Over the course of the next few days Sesshoumaru saw Kagura trying to avoid looking at him, occasionally going so far as to hide herself in the girl's bathroom between classes. He was worried when he managed to catch a glimpse o her face. A giant bruise spread across her eye and right cheek.

Passing her and her one or 2 new friends he heard her explaining it away as having hit her eye on the door of a cabinet. He shook his head in disgust, he thought she was braver than that.

After school Sesshoumaru pushed Kagura back against the door of her locker, pinning her in place, "Explain." She winced and attempted to pull away but he held her shoulders in place, staring her down. She held her side as if in pain and he loosened his hold, she ducked free and ran.

"Kagura!" She stopped at his growl, holding her arm loosely. She turned to him and mouthed goodbye. A tear slipped down her wounded cheek and she fled. Sesshoumaru watched her go, his body loose in defeat. His fist clenched at his side, as the people around him gossiped about that bruise on her face. Could it have been his fault?

--

Kagura paused at the gate to her home. She gazed longingly back at school before steeling herself for whatever would come. She dropped her head and walked gracefully towards the door.

"So lets go in shall we?" Kagura jumped at the low silky voice and the arm that slipped around her own, grasping her hand reassuringly. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru smiling gently down at her before turning his suddenly cold eyes on the door.

Kagura bit her lip, what would Naraku do? What would happen? The hand on her arm tightened it's grip as she turned the key. It was comforting.

"Naraku, I'm home," her voice echoed through the house, oddly distorted and sounding meek and sad. No one answered. She pulled away from Sesshoumaru and checked each room, he wasn't around. They glanced at each other. Fine then, ruin all their plans.

"Go ahead," Sesshoumaru motioned with a nod, she pulled away from him delicately and shied away slightly. He winced, as she headed up the stairs. She passed him a small glance and a wavering smile before disappearing entirely from view. Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly, Naraku had hurt her. Anyone could tell by the way she walked alone. Her brash attitude, a cover-up.

He gave a slight growl noting his being out of hearing of anyone and swept down the path to the gate slamming it and taking off. Slouched slightly with claws hidden in his pockets he wandered into town to grab a burger or something to calm himself down. When he was angry he usually took it out on Jaken and while people seemed to like that it really wasn't nice for the toad-boy.

Sesshoumaru sniffed once. He perked up glancing around slightly giving that look of utter boredom until he spotted Naraku himself. His hackles raised imperceptibly as he took off towards him a look of death in his eye. Naraku looked at him coolly up until the time Sesshoumaru slammed him into the wall of the alleyway.

"How dare you," Naraku hissed, foul reeking breath proving he had been drinking, "Let me go mutt, or I'll sue you for every penny you own." Sesshoumaru looked down at the boy haughtily. He didn't care one whit about this creature's stupid threats. However he did notice when a set of claws lodged themselves in his stomach, shredding a neat hole into it. He drew back with a slight wince, blood dripping from his stomach in ribbons.

"I'll see to it you never walk again if you touch me demon bastard," the dark haired man sneered, red colored eyes glinting at a job well done. He slammed a foot into Sesshoumaru's handsome face sending him rolling into a ball to protect himself. Taken unawares he was a bit stunned at getting hit several times. Naraku aimed another kick at Sesshoumaru's broad back before turning and stalking off. A bit faster than someone who had just pummeled an enemy would, more suited to a coward like him.

Sesshoumaru hissed as he came out of his daze almost immediately. His eyes were now a bright red color from the center outwards, nearly glowing in intensity. His was in a worse mood now than when he started! He took after Naraku, dodging around the corner to find nothing but air. Little did he notice the foul reek of a miasma curling around the far corner of the building.

After a few moments of healing, which is all a demon in his position needed even after getting a good chunk of stomach removed, he stalked off intent on finding Naraku and doing away with him once and for all. After all, when one had gotten a grudge from Master Sesshoumaru one has a grudge for life. He swept across the road, hunting, searching for scents. His little brother would be on all fours, a position unsuited to a demon. He was higher bred than that half-brother of his anyways.

After stalking around until the day itself died away in a blazing sunset that matched his rage, he caught the scent. Mildly shifting his directions caused his hair to swirl along behind him. Easy prey, that way, smelled like Naraku had gained a small group of humans and lesser demons to protect him, the fool! Sesshoumaru took off, barely seeming to move, yet going so fast that his legs had become a blur. He rounded corner after corner before finding his prey. The sight appaled him. The gang of humans and demons had found a young girl to torment.

"HA! Lookit her! Little scrawny thing was lucky we found her! Let's show her a good time eh boys?" Naraku stood over them, perched on a dumpster and grinning sickeningly at the girl. Her short black hair had a high ponytail settled on one side and she looked wide eyed even as one of them had been sealed shut by a hit that had bruised her flesh unmercifully. Scratch marks and other ways to discern a beating covered her scrawny body as a few of Naraku's minions held her arms and legs in place.

She wriggled in fear trying to escape her captors and when she opened her mouth you could see that she had lost a tooth. The gang chuckled at her absorbed in the beating, and amused by the way she squirmed. Naraku himself growled and they parted allowing him to walk right up to her. He snagged a claw on her shirt and ripped it, shredding it partway. The girl attempted to screech but one of the other men shoved his mouth over her's. She went wide eyed again and Naraku unbuttoned her pants. The girl pulled a leg free and shot out a kick which landed in Naraku's face. She was slapped hard in response. Hard enough that her face was slammed to the side. Glowering at the hit to the face Naraku went to pick her up and throw her only to be met by claws around his throat.

The demons in the circle stepped back as their leader was lifted bodily off the ground by a man who hadn't been there a few seconds ago. Several of them backed away before running, afraid to be caught anywhere near the proceedings considering the aura the demon was giving off.

"Bastard!" Sesshoumaru spit at the utter monster, "How dare you! She's barely NINE!"

Naraku leered at him unpleasantly unfazed by the claws about his neck, "What did you want some too? Kagura not enough for you Horn Dog?"Before he could respond Sesshoumaru's other hand, claws and all, rammed into his stomach. With the sick sound of flesh tearing blood spurted. Naraku made a face as Sesshoumaru threw him across the alleyway. The man hit the wall hard, a bit of a crunch echoing as his skull impacted the bricks.

Sesshoumaru spit att he man, wiping his lip and turning on the girl, "Are you alright over there?" His eyebrows raised as his eyes fell on her, she hadn't moved since the hit? Worried about her well being he quickly moved to her side. Reaching over and prodding her merely proved she wasn't moving. He pressed fingertips to her neck, hunting down her pulse. It was faint but it was there. Now... What was the problem?

Then it hit him, she wasn't breathing. Sesshoumaru groped in his mind for health class in a mild internal panic. So consumed by it that he didn't even noticed a few lackies, a girl in all white and a young boy in a tight black costume sneaking in and stealing the wounded Naraku away.

"Ah, ah, alright, CPR..." He listed the things to do as he did them, "Check for something in her mouth, nothing, alright um. Pinch her nose, and breath in one breath." He paused in his external monolog to press his mouth to hers and give her a deep breath. He pulled back and immediately pushed on her chest several times in a row. It didn't work, he calmed himself and did it again, this time with success.

The little girl came back to life with a sputter, gasping for air as her eyes flickered open. Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief, as she looked bewildered up at him, little tears in her eyes. She noted the tear across the front of her shirt, crossing her arms over herself and looking frightened. Sesshoumaru choked internally, argh, the poor thing! She'd nearly been raped and here he was gawking happily at her. He grumbled to himself his face turning cold and turned away. The kid shivered lightly, and tried to slide off the dumpster top she'd been laid on. She wanted to escape. To hide somewhere. A T-shirt hit her in the face and she glanced over. Sesshoumaru crossed his arms.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not because I wanted to," He stood, brushing himself off and glaring around for Naraku. The blood spot on the far wall told him he'd been pretty badly damaged, so he couldn't have gotten far on hi-... He glanced down the little girl in the oversized shirt had attached herself to his leg.

"Thank you," her voice was muffled as she clung to him, "D-don't leave me?" She shivered hard and Sesshounaru glanced down. He was morally outraged at the outpouring of sympathy he was feeling for the young girl.

"What's your name?" He asked, looking as if he didn't care. She shot him a wonderfully happy look, that lost tooth showing off itself as if his words had made her entirely too happy to be alive. He grumped slightly. It wasn't as if he really wanted to know or anything. He was merely curious since he would have to call her something.

"Rin! They call me Rin," she chirruped and clung to him. He sighed, well it wasn't as if he could leave her here he thought as he scooped her up into his arms, and started walking towards his home. Inuyasha was going to have a heyday when he found Sesshoumaru toting a little human girl.

"I am Sesshoumaru," he mentioned almost as an afterthought. She frowned as he looked emotionlessly down at her for a response.

"Ses-... Seshoo..." Her face scrunched up a bit as she tried to say his name and he was inwardly amused, "Sesshy-sama!" she said brightly, giving up for the moment and merely giving him a shortened version. Sesshoumaru's inner self immediately gained a cloud of despair. He was never going to get away from young brats calling him nicknames was he?

---

((A/N: ... There, I wrote a new chapter. Enjoy your lovely pedophilic near rape. -grumps- If you didn't like it. Go bugger yourself it was warned for in the summary. Review! I love them things! Sorry I took so long to continue. XD I got ditracted by other things, like forks for example. Soooo shiny. -murrs- )) 


	4. Kohaku Oni

Sesshoumaru set the small girl's frame on the edge of the counter, while he worked on dragging random things out of a first aid box he'd recently aquired. She looked outright cheerful as he tended to her wounds with a couple of non-stingy bacterial rubs and a few bandaids. However there was an unforeseen problem at work. 

"Hey are you alright?" Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha as he tried to clamber onto the counter next to the girl. She nodded shyly, and looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. Inuyasha gave a wide childish grin, his fangs showng and ears tweaking.

"Good, if Fluffy'd hurt you I'd have to beat him up!" Inuyasha putted out his little chest mildly and Sesshoumaru reached over without even looking and pushed. Inuyasha was sent sprawling into the sink with a clatter of dishes shifting under him.

"HEY! WHY'D YOU DO THAT!" The little guy shrieked, mildly wet due to one of the dishes having been filled with water fo a good soak. Rin giggling behind her hand before shushing at Inuyasha's glare. Sesshoumaru eyed him, "You were being annoying." The elder demon offered the girl a hand and she hopped down as Inuyasha extricated himself from the mess.

"Inuyasha," golden eye flicked in annoyance up, "Could you change before you soak the floor, and bring her something to wear?" They softened immediately and Inuyasha nodded heading for the stairs as Sesshoumaru, absently brushed a stray bang from Rin's eyes.

"Who are your parents?" he asked mildly, pulling back when he noticed what he was doing and busing himself with packing up the first aid kit properly. She wraggled her legs back and forth under the chair, little hands perched on the edges on either side. She looked a bit worn for a moment.

"I'm an o'phan," she looked up, tears were welling up in those eyes of her again, "Th-they got killed by bad demons." Sesshoumaru's features flickered slightly, he knew the pain of a loss of a parent. Two would be even worse, struggling against an urge to snatch the girl tightly and give her a hug he snapped the case closed. Inuyasha wandered back down carrying a small top and a pair of jeans that'd been in his closet for a few years, really too small for him now but they;d never ended up getting rid of them.

"Go change," Sesshoumaru motioned to the clothes, "You can use the downstairs bathroom." She nodded quite firmly and took the clothes form Inuyasha giving him a slight aura of distrust. Inuyasha looked haughtily down at her and growled slightly before she scurried off. Sesshoumaru sighed heavily.

"She's staying with us for a while, get used to her," he entoned as if he were speaking to the wall, Inuyahsa's jaw dropped.

"Oh HELL no! Did you see the look she gave me! She -hates- me!" Sesshoumaru glanced up to see the boy trembling slightly with what could possibly be rage. He blinked, worked up over something that small, that wasn't like his little brother... Inu snatched something off the table, the twenty for dinner, and started stalking towards the door. Sesshoumaru stood up and darted in front of him blocking his way. Inuyasha hissed.

"Let me OUT! I'm going for a while and YOU can't stop me," The boy growled, tensing up to do something stupid. His brother eyed him, arms crossed as he stared him down.

"You're going nowhere," his cold voice cut across and Inuyasha snapped. He took for the kitchen, Sesshoumaru hot on his tail, as he snapped open the window over the sink jumped out. He toppled some when he hit the grass and took off running from under the porchlight and out of Sight. Sesshoumaru perched halfway through the window.

"INUYASHA GET BACK HERE!" But it was a lost cause. His brother's taken off for now. Pulling himself back inside he found the little girl staring up at him curiously. He felt a need to comfort her, and bent down slightly.

"He'll, be back," Sesshoumaru looked optimistic, if only slightly. He closed his eyes so she couldn't see the look behind his eyes and was surprised as a pair of tiny arms wrapped around his neck.

"Issokay Sesshy-sama," she patted his back like a mother figure would, and Sesshoumaru tensed. What a strange little girl.

* * *

Inuyasha took down the street, breathing raggedly as he took a sharp corner. A hand slammed into his shoulder, throwing him against the wall hard. He yelped and winced as a man who seemed utterly disgusting stood out. His scent was horrible and it made Inuyasha dizzy and nauseous.

"Look what we have," a wicked voice intoned, and a small girl appeared holding amirror. She seemed utterly calm as she held it up. Inuyasha felt weak, he struggled as the strong hand pinned him there but under the combonation of the pain of the bones in his shoulder grating against each other, the smell, and whatever that mirror was doing he blacked out.

Naraku let go, and stepped back, "Kohaku." The name was a command and the boy stepped forward, grabbing Inuyasha and hefting him over a shoulder. Naraku patted Kanna affectionately, and the girl ignored it completely. She seemed souless.

"Let's go."

The dark trio headed back to the warehouse that was deemed Narakus hideout, with their prey in their grasp as easy as a moth to the flame. See what Sesshoumaru would do _now_, now that they had his brother.

((HOLYSHIT I updated. XD With a cliffhanger. ... and a shorter than normal chapter. .. I suck. ))


End file.
